


Maybe I will, Maybe I won't (Harry Potter Oneshots)

by TheMaskedShadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Anger Management, Carrows Reign at Hogwarts, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy, No Smut, Sad, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedShadow/pseuds/TheMaskedShadow
Summary: This is a bunch of Harry Potter oneshots (though these are character x character, not reader insert.).First Chapter is just a table of contents, so no need to worry.Feel free to message me for rquests,  I do take them. Though, there are certain ships I will not write for, such as the two main ships, HARRY/GINNY and HERMIONE/RON, I will not write for them. Nor will  I write for HARRY/HERMIONE. I have never written Draco/Harry before, so I might be willing to try that however.Thank you and have fun! I will update when I can, but it will most likely be slow updates.(Note: on the table of contents I will have the chapters that I have uploaded, but I will also have the next two that I plan to make on there.)
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Ernie Macmillan/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Justin Finch-Fletchley/Hermione Granger, Michael Corner/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Hermione Granger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Table of Contents

Table of contents for this book: (because this is Chapter 1): √ = Completed and uploaded

Chapter 2: Hermione Granger x Justin Finch-Fletchley √

Chapter 3: Ginny Weasley x Michael Corner √

Chapter 4: Hermione Granger x Theodore Nott √

Chapter 5: Ginny Weasley x Ernie MacMillan √

Chapter 6: Ginny Weasley x Dean Thomas (Currently working on)

Chapter 7: Hermione Granger x Zacharias Smith (not yet uploaded)

Chapter 8: Katie Bell x Marcus Flint or Alicia Spinnit x Oliver Wood (not yet decided upon or uploaded)


	2. Somewhere (HG/JFF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin is berated for his blood status and house by Umbridge, Hermione won't stand for it.

Hermione can see Justin from where she sits at the Gryffindor table. He's sitting with his shoulders down, his cheeks are tear stained and his tie is askew. Her thoughts take her back to the last class before lunch and she finds that it was rather unpleasant. 

Umbridge's class normally was. 

"Tell me, Mr. Fletchley, what is the theory of defence?" Umbridge had asked Justin.

Justin mumbled that it was Mr. Finch-Fletchley and that he didn't know.

"Hmm... How disappointing, but, of course, it is to be expected of someone of your house and blood status. Muggles... They should stick to their own kind..." Umbridge muttered, walking away from him. 

Hermione had felt a surge of anger towards the woman and the audacity she had to talk to Justin like that. She had watched Justin's face go pale and tears form in his eyes. She was confused, however, because normally, it took a LOT to get Justin very emotional. She felt bad for him. 

As they had left the room, Ron had tried to help but ended up saying, "well, he IS in Hufflepuff."

Hermione didn't appreciate Umbridge saying that towards another Muggleborn. Nor the fact that she'd said it to Justin. 

"Hermione, are you going to eat," George started.

"or stare at Justin all day?" Fred finished.

After what Ron had said and how uncomfortable Harry looked, Hermione decided to switch seats with Ginny and sit next to Fred and George for lunch.

Hermione shook her head, "I'll be back, boys." 

Fred and George shrugged and started up a conversation about pranks with Lee Jordan. 

Hermione stood up and walked over to the Hufflepuff table. 

"Justin?" She asks.

Justin looks up and smiles a bit, "Hello, Hermione."

Hermione reached down to take his arm and pulled him up, dragging him out of the great hall. 

"Hermione, what are you doing? Where are we going? Not that I'm complaining, but your kind of cutting off my blood flow." Justin said.

Hermione takes a deep breath and sighs, letting him go. She slides down the wall and onto the floor, patting the space next to her. 

"What she said wasn't right. You not knowing the theory of defence had nothing to do with you being Muggleborn or being in Hufflepuff."

Justin shrugged, "it doesn't matter. She's already said it."

Hermione out her hand on his shoulder, "Justin. It doesn't."

He sighed and looked at her. "How do you know it doesn't have anything to do with my house?"

She smiled a little and took his hand, "Hufflepuff house isn't for the nobodies. You're smart and kind and brave and ambitious. You guys are the ones the sorting hat couldn't fit into just one house. Justin, you are amazing and smart and kind, you not knowing that had nothing to do with you being in Hufflepuff. Just that she's an incompetent teacher."

Justin's face turned red, but he looked up and smiled at her. "Thanks, Hermione."

" No problem, Justin. " Hermione thinks for a moment and decided it was worth a shot. She whispers, "Why don't you join our defence group? Harry teaches it and we're learning all kinds of defensive spells and offensive spells."

Justin grins and nods.

"Great! Just meet us on the seventh floor corridor when this," she hands him a galleon, " says to. "

Justin nods and sticks it in his pocket. "Thank you, Hermione."

She smiled down at him as she stood up, "It's nothing, Justin."

She started to walk away but he reaches out and pulls her back. 

" Umm.. Would you like to go Hogsmeade sometime with me? I mean it doesn't have to be a date, we can go as- as friends... If you'd like... " Justin stumbles over his words.

Hermione smiles and leans over, kissing him on the cheek, "I'd love to go, Justin. It's a date."

Justin's face was beet red now, but he was grinning and Hermione thinks, that maybe, just maybe, she's finally over Ronald, because Justin... Is Justin. 

That was what she reflects on while on the run, her first date with Justin Finch-Fletchley, her boyfriend up even til now. She knows he's waiting for her... Somewhere.


	3. Heart Clenched (GW/MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny can't sleep so she sneaks off to the Room of Requirement. Michael regrets most of his life decisions, but he doesn't regret dating Ginny. Now, they're broken up, have been for a good two years now. But, what happens if he finds her sneaking off in the night?

Ginny wakes up in a cold sweat, the Carrows' cruel punishments at the forefront of her mind. Wayne Hopkins had fallen prey to them just a good 12 hours ago and he'd came bleeding in several places, his arm twisted (his wand arm at that), and the right side of his face bruised and broken. Ginny and Lavender had done what they could for him, but it was obvious his arm wasn't going to heal properly and his mind might not ever heal from the trauma. Ginny felt sorry for him.

Thinking about Wayne takes her to back to her nightmare. She'd been the subject of torture in it, but next to her had been Neville, Colin, Nigel, Lav, Parvati, and other members of the DA. Even Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass had been there. Theo had helped her out of a tight spot earlier in the semester and Daphne was so nice, it was a wonder she wasn't in Hufflepuff.

"Ginny? Where are you going?" Lavender asks her.

Ginny realizes she's at the doorway. She might as well go, though, she might get caught by Snape... or worse, Malfoy and his goons or the Carrows.

She shakes her head at Lav and points out the door, but it's a futile effort because Lavender had fallen back asleep.

Ginny makes her way down the girl's staircase, skipping the steps that sound hollow and'll make a noise. She reaches the bottom and finds Nigel standing guard next to the portrait. 

"Hi, Nigel." She waves at the fourth year boy.

He looks up from his book and smiles at her, "Hi, Ginny. Where are you going?"

She shrugs and ruffles his hair, "ROR. I can't sleep." 

Nigel frowns as he pats his hair back down, "Well... alright. Just don't get caught. Do you want the map?"

She shakes her head and half-hugs him and walks out the portrait door.

"Well, Ginny dear, what are you doing?" The Fat Lady asks. Normally, Ginny's okay with her, but she's a little fed up with people at the moment.

"Stuff it, Lady." She whispers, going up the stairs. From going up, she has to go down the hallway on her left, then go down a set of stairs, then she has to go down the other hallway on her right and voila, the Room of Requirement.

She narrowly avoids Pugface on the eighth floor, right before going down the stairs, but she manages to make it. When she finally makes to the wall, she thinks... 'training room... books... anything..."

The door appears briefly and she enters, it disappears behind her. Books line the walls and she's suddenly grateful for Hogwarts' book capacity. 

"Ginny?" Ginny's body stiffens at the voice, she knows it. Her ex-boyfriend, Michael Corner. She turns and finds him in a chair, book in hand. Well, his right hand. His dominate is the left hand, but it's wrapped and bleeding she notices. 

"Michael." Ginny just about turns to leave before he stands up. 

"You don't have to leave. I won't bother you." He walks to put his book back up and she notices his limp.

Try as she might, she can't help but notice that hair's still cut kind of long, and his height would still hold him at an advantage over her. But, what she notices more is the bruises on his face, the blood staining the wrappings on his hand, the limp in right leg, the shaky hands as the put the book away, the way he seems to be struggling to stay upright. 

The last one is proven right when he nearly topples over, but Ginny reaches him before that happens. She wraps his arm around her neck and holds him up as she manages to get him back to the chair he was previously sitting in. 

"What happened?" She asks him. She surprises herself with asking, considering that she hadn't had a decent conversation with the boy since they broke up, and even then, she doubted they were decent.

He turns red and sighs, "I just got out of detention. They should rename it terror house, by the way."

She feels her eyes widen. She'd seen the Carrows call him in for detention before dinner. Now, at nothing short of 3 in the morning, it's been a long time to hold somebody in there, locked up.

"I saved a first year Hufflepuff kid, but I got caught. Alecto left him alone, just for a minute, so I figured, 'why not?'. I was getting detention anyway for back-talking." He sighs and rubs his hand.

"I guess I underestimated them, because they kept me in there for what felt like forever. I got out about fifteen minutes ago and came straight here."

Ginny shakes her head. "You should have gone back to Terry and Tony that way they could heal you at least a little."

He sighs, "I know."

That surprised her again, since when did he agree with her? He always argued with her, always. There was never a clear moment when he wasn't arguing with her when they were dating. 

"Are you okay? You're not supposed to agree with me."

He looks up at where she's sitting on the arm of the chair. "I- I don't know."

Ginny can't help, but, in that moment, realize that, maybe... MAYBE... she still likes... still loves... him. Because, in that moment, her heart clenched painfully at the thought of him not being okay, far more painfully than it did when she thinks of Harry. Why?

Ginny shakes her head and sighs. With butterflies in her stomach and her heart still clenched, she slides off the arm of the chair and squeezes into the space next to him.

"Ginny?" He asks, his voice giving away that he's startled.

She smacks his arm and he winces. She then rubs the spot she smacked and put an arm around his shoulders.

Michael stops shaking finally and leans into her, giving some weird, stupid part of her hope that maybe he still loves her too.

"Mike?" She asks.

"Hmm?"

"I hope you're okay." 

And she means it.


	4. Nowhere near the end (HG/TN)

"Don't leave me, please," His voice echoed in her ear. She's nowhere near the end, but it looks like her ride's getting cut short. Sitting in the Great Hall, waiting on the oncoming battle, she knows she could die. She knows _he_ could. _Guess it's good he's not here, then._

How wrong she was.

Maybe, it wasn't the right time, but it had been the right idea. The right people. The right relationship. She misses him. Misses his looks, his glances, his admiration... but she knows nothing could from it. Nothing. He was different. A _Death Eater_ for heavens' sake. She could've fallen for somebody like Ronald, or Harry, or even Seamus, but she had to fall for _him_. 

_"I love you, Mione. I'm not going to leave you, not while we're fighting a war," He said, whispering it in her ear like a secret. The seventh floor corridor was quiet, too quiet. It was midnight. Right when he asked to meet her. He always did love punctuality._

_She looked him in the eye and shattered his heart into pieces, gripping his arm and hoping he'd let go first. "A war we're on opposite sides of. You may be strong, Theo, but you're not_ that _strong."_

_She had turned to leave, tears forming in her eyes, when she heard him say the most utterly heartbreaking words she'd ever heard, excluding Percy Weasley's plea for help that time in the ministry._

_"Don't leave me, please, Mione... please..." He whispered, his head down, black hair messed up out of recognition from its original look of perfection it normally was, tears falling freely down his cheeks._

_She walked back to him then, tilting his head up. She kissed him, slow and tender... and then turned and walked away, like she'd never been there._

_Theodore Nott stood for several moments, watching for her, hoping she'd come back, but he was sorely mistaken._

She knew she shouldn't have left him there in fifth year, not when Umbridge was the rule and torture the penalty. She'd loved him, but she'd let him go. She'd had to. Otherwise... it would've ended badly, for both of them. 

"Hermione!" She looked up at the shout. The sixth year, Colin Creevey, collided with her, sending her backwards. 

"Colin!" She exclaimed, not mad, but happy. Colin was her friend. The little brother she never had. 

"The battle's happening. Harry told me to come get you," He said, sadness littering his words. His blonde hair was dusty, dirty. She reached up and smoothed it out, wringing as much dust out of it as she could.

She wrapped her arms around his small frame, holding him close. "I know. I'm going. Stay safe, okay?" 

He nodded against her, not wanting to let go. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Screams filled her ears, forcing her to keep fighting. Nearby, she knew Lavender was down. Ginny was handling it though. She continued fighting, harder than she ever had. She just had to hope she'd make it through this. That they all would. Then, one scream, one she knew all too well, pierced the veil _**(Ha, I made a funny!)**_ around her ears and she drew back her wand, aiming it in the direction of the scream. she faltered though, upon seeing it.

Ernie MacMillin lied unconscious on his side, blood pouring out a gash on his forehead. He needed medical attention, but first she had to help Colin. Colin was cornered, backed up against the rubble wall. And he was backed up by none other than Theodore Nott, Sr., and his son Theodore Nott, Jr. She watched, waiting for an opening, barely registering that it was Theo she was standing against. 

"Please! Please don't..." Colin sobbed, tears falling down his cheeks. Hermione knew that that was the extent of his begging. He'd never beg or grovel at someone's feet. He was Colin Creevey. He was a Gryffindor. He was her little brother.

She was stunned, however, when Nott drew back his wand, opened his mouth, and got the first part of the killing curse out, but was stopped. His voice was cut off by the black-haired, Slytherin boy he called son. 

"REDUCTO!" Theo shouted, sending his father flying in the opposite direction. He turned to Colin, bending down and sitting next to him. 

Hermione got over her initial shock and ran towards them. She stopped upon reaching a pale faced Ernie. "ANTHONY!" She shouted. The Ravenclaw got the point, because he was at her side in seconds, tending to the fallen Hufflepuff. 

"Theo?" She questioned, edging her way forwards, unsure of what to do. 

He glanced up at her, his cheeks turning red and then pale and then back again, obviously in a crises. "Hermione." 

She bent down and tried to avoid looking Theo in the eyes, taking Colin's hand, tugging him forward and holding him as he cried. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for the boy. 

"Are you alright?" She asked Colin after a moment.

He numbly shook his head and pointed to the castle. He wanted to go back there, with his brother. She nodded, understanding.

"Theo, if you're switching sides, now's the time," She said, looking at her ex-boyfriend.

He glanced up at her and pointed to his father's broken body. "I'm fairly sure I'm on your side now."

She grinned, leaning forward. She pressed her lips to his, holding them there for a few seconds before letting him go. "Take Colin back to the castle. I'll see you after the battle."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She saw him after the battle alright. Standing over his broken, twisted body, the tears hit the crumbling, dusty ground. Why couldn't everything end up right?

"Please don't leave me here, Theo..." She whispered, the pain in her voice evident. But, she knew he wasn't coming back. This was karma, it's what she gets for leaving him. 

Hermione Granger is nowhere near the end, but she's tempted to cut her ride short.


	5. Give him a chance (GW/EM)

Ginny Weasley should be used to Harry ignoring her by now. She knows she should. In her first year, he saved her just to ignore for the next two years. In her third year, he ignored her when she tried to get his attention during the ball. She'd even gotten Neville's help that time! Now, she's just broken up with Dean Thomas and he's still ignoring her. 

_Am I not good enough?_ she wonders. She knows she is though. She knows that it has to be him. It's not her. She's a majestic angel, he's the demon prince that won't acknowledge her. Perfect.

"You know, he's not going to automatically recognize his feelings for you if you keep staring at him," Anthony Goldstein tells her. 

Ginny looks at the Ravenclaw boy, "I know that. I'm trying to make him uncomfortable." 

He raises an eyebrow and looks at Harry at the Gryffindor table. "I think it's working."

He was right, of course, as usual. Harry was shifting in his seat, looking up at her every now and then, looking uncomfortable and red in the face. _Good, he deserves it,_ She tells herself. 

"Uh-oh. Here comes trouble," Anthony leans away from her, pushing his glasses back up his nose and glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Will you stop staring at Harry, Gin? It's a little unnerving for all of us," Ron requests, plopping down next to her.

The Great Hall went slightly silent around them, the only sounds are of people trying to eat. Everybody knows what happens when you try to tell Ginny Weasley what to do.

Ginny looks at her brother and smiles. "Of course, Ronald, I'll stop. I'd hate to make you uncomfortable." 

Ron relaxes a little and stands up, straightening his robes. "Thanks, Gin. I knew you'd understand." He left the Ravenclaw table and walked away. 

Anthony leans back towards her. "What'd you do?"

She giggles and points to Ron's back. There's a sign of a very crude drawing of him on the back. It's inappropriate, but very amusing. 

"Thank you, Michael. Very helpful," She tells her ex-boyfriend.

Michael Corner shrugs and smirks at her brother. "Never liked that git anyways."

The three of them laugh and continue eating. Even after breaking up with Michael, she hadn't been able to break herself of the habit of sitting with him, Anthony, and Terry. It had been awkward the first few weeks they'd broke up, but it had gotten comfortable again. Even during the past few months, dating Dean, she'd sat with the Ravenclaws' during meals. It was habit, one she was proud of herself for making. 

"Come on, Gin. We've got to make it to Transfiguration," Colin Creevey tells her, walking up to walk with her to class. Colin was probably the only boy other than Anthony and Michael not scared of her.

She grinned at the blonde and stood up, waving at the two Ravenclaws. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and wrapped an arm around Colin's shoulders. He was still four to five inches shorter than her and it was _adorable._

They made half-way to class before the crowds of students swarmed them and they got separated. How unfortunate. Lucky for Ginny, she ran into one person who could help. Her being at 5' 3" and him at 5' 8", it was really quite wonderful she was able to run into him. 

"ERNIE!" She shouts up at him. It was unnecessary, as he was only five inches taller and could hear her fine without her shouting, but it was funny.

Ernie MacMillin looks at her and smiles. "Hi, Ginny. You lost?" 

She glares at him, for being a Hufflepuff, he's not very nice. "Shut up, MacMillin, and help me get to class. I can't see and I'm stuck."

He grins and holds his arm out for her to take. She takes it and together they head to class, it's his free period anyway. 

"Thanks, Ernie," She says after they reach the classroom.

He shrugs and gives her a quick hug. "No problem, Gin." 

He's about to walk away, but he turns back to her and smiles at her. "Umm, Gin?"

She turns back around and raises an eyebrow at him, encouraging him to continue.

"Well- well, you see... I was wondering... ifyouwouldliketogotoHogsmeadewithmetomorrow?" He said quickly. "No? Thanks, anyway. Bye." He tries to walk away, but Ginny stops him. He figures that she didn't understand from how fast he was speaking, but he fails to remember that she dated Michael Corner. He's a really fast talker. 

"Ernie, I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you," She tells him. She means it too. She's tired of chasing after Harry only to be let down every time. Besides, Ernie's sweet, kind, and not to mention good looking. She'll give him a chance.


End file.
